The Gift of Time
by CheshireSmiles1998
Summary: Meet Juliet Potter, a very special little girl, not only is she James Potter's sister, but she has a gift. She has the ability to singlehandedly defeat the dark lord. How you may ask? Hermione Granger. That's how. Siriusxoc SiriusBlackXoc SBxoc Time travel fic
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL USED IN THIS STORY, THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY!

"Hermione! Listen to yourself, this is crazy!" I rolled my eyes at my scar headed friend.

"I know what I'm doing, Harry, I've already weighed the pros and cons. Just let me do what I need to do, alright?" He glared at me.

"I'd rather you be depressed."

"I am, harry! Ron's dead, do you expect me to be excited?!"

"No." He pulled the book I was holding out of my hand. "Why are you doing this Hermione, why are you so sure it will work, even if you make it?"

I sighed, "Which version do you want? Long or short?"

"Long." I nodded.

"It started in third year. I was using the time turner when it occurred to me, what if there is no real set time zone? If you take into account that technically, you can watch yourself go back and continue on with your life as is and your other self goes and does whatever they may in the past, then why not change something? What if, in actuality there are several different time lines can coexist at the same time? He stopped me.

"What?"

"Okay, take a coin for instance, it has two sides, each with a different timeline. In one, a baby is born and lives, on another's it dies, but one is more possible than the next, so who is to say that one couldn't change something to make sure that the baby lives?" I looked at him.

"Mione, listen to yourself! Bad things happen to people who mess with time, remember?!" I shook my head.

"No, no they don't, not unless they let it," he looked confused, "Ferdinand James, famous scientist from the 60's was the first person who went back in time and did something, changed something. He went back to prevent the death of his wife and supposedly disappeared with her when he went back. But look at this."

I snatched the book from Harry's hand and opened it to a page from the book that had a picture of two people, in 1923. There was no mistaking who it was.

"Ferdinand and Eliza James, three children all of whom were born in the twenties, but the two showed up out of nowhere in an undeveloped area, they built James Manor where they appeared." I smiled.

"Harry they survived." He shook his head.

"Hermione, this book was written in the 20's. It was supposed to happen!" I shook my head and showed him several other cases.

"Each one of them changed something, and each one of them showed up somewhere else, but this," I pointed to a page in another book I had, it was a handwritten diary from the creator of the time turners, "this was hard to find."

"In it, he explains the workings of the turned himself, he went back in time to prevent his own death and wrote everything about his travels after that. Harry, he saved an entire clan once." He glared at me.

"Why!? Why are you doing this, there are so many things that could go wrong!" I stared at him.

"Harry, if I succeed in this, you could have your parents, I could make sire that the second war never even happens!" I stopped. "I could save Sirius."

"How are you going to do it? How? Tell me." I walked over to my desk and pulled out a folder.

"I did some digging and found this." I handed him the folder, he opened it and read it.

"Who is Juliette Potter?" He noticed the date, "She has the same birthday as my dad..."

I nodded, "She died that day too, they were originally twins, she was born without fully developed lungs and died in infant care."

Harry stared at me, "Hermione, what are you going to do?"

I smiled sadly, "I'm going to save her. They didn't have the proper spells to save her then, but I know them."

"How is that going to help you then?" I sighed and sat heavily on a chair.

"There's a spell I learned. It'll be tough to cast, but I'm sure I'll manage." Turning myself to face the roaring fire I continued, "It's classified as a dark spell, if only because if the effect on the castor, but it won't harm the baby at all." He stared at me.

"What will it do?"

"It transfers the memories of the castor into the subject, they won't be real... Memories, per say, mor like things that you just know. The girl will be somewhat of a seer, she'll get the information I have in my head and she'll be able to access it when it's useful. It's basically a mental guide." Harry nodded.

"And what will happen to you?" I smiled.

"I'll just...disappear. Then, in September of some time later, I'll be born again, but I'll have a much different life, I'm sure. More of a childhood." He started shaking his head.

"No, no, no, I won't let you. What about me, Ginny, everyone else?!" I smiled.

"I'm going wether you like it or not, Harry, you can't stop me." He began to protest, I pulled a golden chain up around my neck, "I've already cast the enchantments and everything. The spell and time turner will work to bring me back, I'll be gone in a day and you can't stop it. Please leave me be, I've got to get as much information stored as possible so that Juliette will be as prepared for her life as possible."

I laughed a bit, "you are going to have one very protective aunt, Mr. Potter."

With a wave of my wand, the boy who lived was flung from my room and locked out. I picked up a book on healing spells and how to carry them out. I was advanced in everything except healing and dark magic, though I wouldn't be going into the latter. I would focus on the things we needed to win the war the first time, and that would be all I'd need. At precisely 1:30, my alarm was set off and I stood, picking up a black envelope right as I felt the world spin around me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, I'm looking for the Potter's?" The receptionist stared at me.

"Are you family?" I shook my head and cast a few silent spells.

"I'm a nurse." She nodded, dazed, and pointed me upstairs.

" has been asking for one, head up." I nodded and quickly went upstairs. I walked in after transfiguring my clothes to that of a nurse.

"Dr. Wishwelle? I'm here to help." She nodded, looking relieved, "Keep Mrs. Potter company for a bit, I'm going to go make some last minute preparations."

I nodded, "alright, Mrs. Potter, how are you feeling?" She glared daggers.

"Like someone has stuck a Giant in my stomach that decided to stomp on my privates," I nodded.

"Very inventive," I smiled assuringly to her, "it won't be much longer now."

Within the next hour, James Potter was brought into the world, Juliette came next, with problems.

"It's a girl." The doctor said, handing the baby to me, I quickly cleared her airways as Dorea Potter began to freak.

"She isn't crying, why isn't she crying?!" I looked at the doctor.

"I'm taking her to intensive care, her lungs are not developed." As I walked out the door, Charlus approached me.

"Where are you taking her?!" I stared at him.

"Follow me," I lead him down to a currently unused hospital room.

"Here." He took the black envelope from me, looking angrier by the second.

"My name is Hermione, and I'm going to save your daughter's life. That letter is for her on her sixteenth birthday. Give it to her then." I began moving my wand over the girl as I felt my memories being drained. The last thing I heard as I faded away was a cry from the little girl introns of me.

That was horrible, and I'm sorry, but bear with me, it will get better next chapter, see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

"Juliette! James! Come inside, you two, it's time for breakfast!" I pushed a black curl out of my brown eyes. James rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mum!" With a grin, I raced my brother into the manor, laughing all the way.

"Catch me if you can, Jay!"

"Lettie! That's not fair! You had a head start!" I giggled.

"So?" He shook his head.

"It doesn't count."

"Now, now, you two. No fighting," our mother scolded us gently, her brown eyes warm and curly black hair neat.

"Sorry, Mum." We chorused and sat at the table, waiting for father to come out of his office.

"It's alright, Juliette, sweetheart, why don't you go get your Father." I nodded and moved quickly to the office and found my father bent over some paperwork, messy black hair and glasses hiding his hazel eyes as he worked.

"Daddy?" He looked up with a smiled.

"Yes, princess?" I smiled.

"It's time for breakfast," he stood and walked over, offering his arm.

"Let's not keep them waiting, yes?" I placed my hand on his arm.

"Of course." We walked in a silly imitation of royalty towards the dinning room, laughing as we sat.

"Fairy!" I smiled as the house elf apparated into the room. I'd named her when I was four, she was my favorite.

"Young Miss, called?" I nodded

"We are ready for dinner, Fairy." Mum dismissed her with a command as she replied. We had just finished the meal when an owl flew through the open window, dropping two letters sealed with red wax. James and I grinned at each other, grabbing the letters with our names.

"We got our Hogwarts letters!" I was so excited.

"Mum! I'm going to send a letter off to Cissa and Bella!" My mother was close to uncle Cygnus, so I was just as close to his two daughters that were close to my age. Bellatrix was not as close to me as Narcissa, but we got along well enough.

"Remember to use Demeter! Hera is nesting!" I nodded.

"Yes, Mum!"

Dear Cissa and Bella,

James and I got our Hogwarts letters today! I can't wait to see the school in person. I heard from uncle Cygnus that you got into Slytherin, Cissa, is it as cool as Bella says? Anyways, I just wanted to let you know, I'm really sorry I haven't written earlier, James and I've been practicing our flying all the time. He wants to be seeker by second year and I'd like to be a chaser.

Hoping you're well,  
Juliette Dorea Potter

I tied the letter to the owls leg.

"Take this to Narcissa and Bellatrix Black at Hogwarts. Don't wait for a reply." She flew off quickly, disappearing as she passed through the house wards.

I ran into James as he walked up to the Potter Owlery, "who is your letter off to?"

He shook his head, "No one, mum sent me to get you, she wanted me to remind you of the ladies tea today."

I scowled as my brother smirked, "Not looking forward to it, I see."

"You try sitting with a bunch of old ladies all going on about 'how pretty you are' as they pinch your cheeks and having to hang out with a bunch of five year olds. With Cissa and Bella gone, it's torture."

"Sorry," I simply walked to my room, quickly getting ready for the tea party, taking a book out from my many shelves of them. It would save me from boredom at least. 'Tales of the Beetle and the Bard' was a very large tomb, but it was one of my favorites. Even if I had memorized it by now.

"Juliette? Are you ready, darling?" I looked up from the pages as my mother entered.

"Yes, mum." She looked at my waist length hair.

"Come here." I did so, grumbling as she pulled it up into a neat up-do before leading me into the floo down the hall. Within seconds we appeared in a brightly colored parlor with several tacky decorations placed everywhere. So of was the Parkinson estate today.

"Dorea! Juliette! Welcome," I smiled a very polite, though fake, smile as Beatrice Parkinson welcomed us to her home. I grimaced to myself as I noticed her nine year old daughter, Lemna. The girl was horribly annoying.

"Hello, Mrs. Parkinson, Lemna." My mother greeted her and struck up a conversation as we were lead to our assigned table. I looked over the names in the center of who we'd be sitting wit. Mrs. Longbottom,Mrs. Rosier, and Mrs. Parkinson and her daughter. I grimaced again. I have nothing against Mrs. Longbottom, but the Rosier and Parkinson families were... Hard to deal with, at best. They were dark families and the Potters were about as neutral as we could possibly be. My father came from a long line of Gryffindors, our line tracing all the way back to Godric himself, where my mother's family was a long line of Slytherins, and most of them were as into dark magic as any dark lord. They were also prone to madness, though, which helps explain it. I had a strong feeling that Bellatrix would eventually be one of those.

"Hello, Dorea, Juliette." I smiled at Mrs. Longbottom as she sat next to me.

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom." She nodded.

"Hello child." I turned to my mother as I felt her lean to speak to me.

"Do not give the Parkinson's or Rosier's anything that could be used against you. Remember you are-" I cut her off with a smile.

"Potter and a Black, I shouldn't be intimidated by those of less than polite company." She nodded.

"Good girl."

"Mrs. Potter, Juliette." I looked up as Lemna Parkinson sat across from me with her mother, Mrs. rosier following.

"Lemna, Mrs. Parkinson, Mrs. Rosier." Then the talking started...

"I hear that Andromeda is marrying a muggleborn, Dorea. How far the Black family has fallen, I must say, if that is to be allowed." My glare was as piercing as my mother's as we looked at Mrs. Rosier.

"She was disowned, I hope." Mrs. Parkinson spoke next.

"At least our family isn't so inbred that we're turning out more squibs than wizards." It was a well known fact that the Rosier family had recently had several squibs born to it in the past decade, whereas not one had come from the Potter or Blacks in centuries. I personally didn't care either way and I would be going to Andy's wedding wether or not Mum approved. I loved my mother, but she was a Black and ,as such, very prejudiced.

Lemna smirked at me, "What's your opinion on your cousin's marriage, Juliette?"

My mother gave me a pointed look, I ignored it, "I'm going to attend the ceremony."

The three smirked, Lemna decided to comment again, "So you don't care? You're just as good as a blood traitor then. And ugly too.

"I'm of Black and Potter blood, we're never ugly, nor are we traitors of any kind, and at least I don't look like a pug." She recoiled.

"Mother!" Lemna then proceeded to throw a tantrum as loudly as possible, drawing the attention of everyone, "I want her thrown out! She insulted me!"

Murmurs began when Mrs. Longbottom spoke, her voice demanding attention.

"Beatrice, control your daughter. She should know better than to insult someone of the Black House and expect to get away unscathed. You don't call someone ugly and not get called it back." The murmurs increased, and I noticed a most of the women were looking at Lemna in disapproval. It was common knowledge that both the Potters and Blacks had sharp tongues and it was positively rude to shout like that. I'd won, the fact that both mother and daughter were turning purple proved it.

"Beatrice, I expect you to teach your daughter to behave by the next tea. Calling her a blood traitor was uncalled for and I will not have it done again in my presence. We'll be leaving now. I'll expect an apology from your owls." As soon as we arrived in the Potter Manor I faced my mother.

"What did I say about giving them reason to insult you?" I shrunk a bit.

"Not to, but she made me so angry, talking about Andy like that." My mother sighed.

"I know, but she is marrying a muggleborn, she knows what to expect, and you'll only be going to the ceremony, you will not be giving any gifts of cards and are to come straight home afterward. Am I clear? Family or not, she is not good for you to be around right now, you'll not want to be known as a blood traitor if you end up in Slytherin." I nodded, "go find your brother, I know you want to tell him."

I hugged her quickly, "I really am sorry, Mum." She smiled and patted my head.

"I know, go to your brother."

"You're back early." I grinned.

"It was hilarious," I launched into it, hoping James would find it as funny as I had. He did and we grabbed our broomsticks, heading outside again with them.

The rest of the year before Bella and Cissa came home for the Summer was spent flying, reading, and enjoying our last bit of the year before we'd be in school. Once Bella and Cissa came back I spent half my time with them at their manor, though Bella had become very mean after Andy was disowned. She had not been there much, she'd been with her boyfriend, one of the LesStrange family boys, more often then not. Cissa had gone with me to Andy's wedding in July, she had wanted to see her sister get married. Even if it was to a 'toad of a muggleborn', though she didn't say that particular word, what's she said, I won't be repeating.

Soon enough it was almost time for school to start.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lettie! Hurry up! We'll miss the port key otherwise!" I rushed over towards my family as they stood around the galleon that had been enchanted to take us to the three broomsticks. Within five minutes we were walking into Diagon Alley.

"Okay, first things first are your robes, let's go see Mme. Malkins for those." Mum lead us quickly, father following behind us, ensuring we weren't separated.

"Ouch!" The seamstress apologized quickly, "It's alright, just please don't do it again."

"Yes, miss." James was standing in the corner snickering at my discomfort, he'd finished quickly and was spared the torture.

"All done! Come back in an hour and we'll have your robes all finished." I was still grumbling as we walked into Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh, hush, Juliette. You're fine." Mother scolded me.

"I know, mum." We had our schoolbooks quick enough, but I wanted to stay and check to see if there were any others I wanted. James and mum ended up heading to get potions supplies while dad stayed with me at Flourish, looking for some books of his own. I was looking through some tombs on DADA when I turned, my selected book in mind when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I looked up into black eyes.

"It's alright." The boy had curly hair and a smirk that I was sure in a few years would be causing swoons.

"I'm Sirius Black, you are?" I remembered that name, he was the son of Walburga and Orion. My brother and I had never met that half of the blacks, we weren't related closely enough to have, only being aquatinted with Cissa's family because Cygnus was mum's closest relative. Most of the blacks disliked her because she was the product of one of her father's affairs.

"Juliette Potter." His eyebrows raised.

"I know were related somehow...," I nodded.

"My mother was a Black, your distant aunt." He nodded.

"Dorea Black, she's the one who mother and father wanted disowned for marrying a 'secret blood traitor'. She stopped recently, though, after one of Cygnus' girls was disowned." I rolled my eyes.

"So then you probably hate me too, if you're against my mum." Sirius shook his head.

"My mums a bit loose in the head, dad follows whatever she says, whipped he is. I could really care less." I smiled.

"I think you and I will be good friends, you're starting Hogwarts, right?" I was met with a nod and a grin, "Perfect, I believe you'll like my brother too."

"Lettie!" I turned my head to see my brother running up to me.

"What's up Jamie?" He smiled.

"Nothing, it's time to go get our wands. Who's this?" I looked over to Sirius.

"Sirius, this is my brother, James, Jamie, this is Sirius Black." They shook hands before James looked pointedly back at me.

"We've got to go, now, it was nice meeting you Sirius, we'll see you on the train?" He nodded and I smiled.

"Goodbye!" I was dragged off by James, laughing at his annoyed expression. I'd been talking to a boy, he didn't like that much. We met Mum and Dad by the exit after buying the books I'd selected and headed over to Ollivander's.

"Oh, hello, just a moment." The wild haired wand maker bid as he shuffled around for something.

"Now, what can I do you for?" James and I grinned.

"We're here for our first wands." He smiled.

"I see, ladies first, yes?" I smirked as James frowned.

"Sure!" He nodded and handed me a wand, relativity plain looking, it caused a window to crack. He handed me six more and I broke a vase, another window, knocked over many a piles, and almost hit James in the head with a bolt. Finally, I was handed a black polished wand that had an intricate vine design on it.

I waved the wand and grinned as everything I'd broken fixed itself.

"Eleven inch, black stained mahogany, a unicorn hair braided with both Veela hair and a dragon heartstring core. Relatively flexible. It's one of my special ones, it is widely versatile and will serve you well." My mother was grinning.

"Much like your mother's, though hers was only dragon heartstring." James' first try cracked his glasses and, for some reason, I knew what to do.

"Oculus Reparo." I felt the stares of my parents and the knowing looks of Ollivander's as my brother looked at me in shock.

"Now how did you know that?" I blushed.

"I... I don't know, I just did." I thought for a second, "I must have read it somewhere."

This appeased them all, I was an avid reader after all, it was not unlikely that I'd found a book with it in the Potter library.

We were soon on our way to Magical Meanderie for pets. I walked with sure steps towards the cats. Mum had said she'd let both James and I get an owl along with one other pet, I wanted a cat, James only wanted the owl. In one of the cages there was a small calico tabby kitten ,she was absolutely adorable.

"Daddy? Can I get this one?" He nodded and the shopkeeper collected her from the cage and asked me for her name.

"Darcy," I was then lead over to the owls, quickly choosing a beautiful eagle owl I named Artemis, James took a male of the same species, naming it Apollo. Then we headed home for our last two days before the school year started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Or parents only had time to drop us off at the station before leaving, father had a meeting with some of his clientele in France and Mum was going to tag along. They were turning it into a second honeymoon. James and I noticed Sirius standing by the train waiting to get on.

"Sirius!" The black haired boy turned towards my brother and I as we approached him, smiling.

"Juliette, James, how are you two?" I grinned.

"Jamie's nervous."

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Am so."

"Glad we agree," Sirius laughed as James tried, and failed, to trick me.

"You are horrible." I rolled my eyes as we boarded the train, making it into one of the compartments.

We'd been talking for about ten minutes when our compartment door opened, "Mind if I sit in here?"

I saw the boy and grinned, "of course you can. I certainly don't mind, what about you two."

"Nope."

"Not especially," I then turned back to him as he sat down, his trunk on a shelf.

"So what's your name?" He looked shocked I was talking to him.

"Remus Lupin."

"I'm Juliette Potter, this is my brother James and Sirius Black." Remus smiled shyly.

"It's nice to meet you all."

The compartment opened once more and a small, mousy looking boy stood outside it. Everything in my body immediately told me to be weary of the boy, that he was not as he appeared. I'd been getting these sorts of feelings left and right ever since I'd gotten my wand. I could also recite all of my schoolbooks from memory already, which was strange as I'd not yet read through them more than once.

Pushing the feeling to the side as it was crazy, even to me, I smiled albeit hesitantly at the boy, "I'm sorry, we're full..."

He nodded, "It's a-alright, I'll go find somewhere else."

After he left I buried my face in my hands, "I feel mean."

James laughed, "Lettie, if you hadn't said it, one of us would've. Let it go."

Sirius nodded, "I don't know why you feel so bad about it."

Remus nodded in agreement. I shook my head, "I still feel bad."

"Always the bleeding heart, Lettie." I smacked him.

"Oh, hush Jamie." He laughed.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" I grinned as I nodded.

"Two chocolate frogs, four cauldron cakes, and one Berttie Botts, please." She handed me everything and I gave her the money. Quickly, James grabbed two cakes and a frog. Sirius got up and bought some too, Remus didn't. He stared at it for a moment before looking outside again.

"Can I add another chocolate frog and two more cauldron cakes?"

"Of course, dearie. Here you are." Smiling I thanked her and handed the snacks to Remus.

"I don't-" I shook my head.

"My treat, Remus." He took them reluctantly.

"Thank you."

"As long as you promise to be my friend." He looked up.

"You want...me to be your friend... Me?" I nodded.

"Of course, I have a good feeling about you, , and I've been told to trust those feelings." He smiled, much brighter than before.

"Alright, sure!" Sirius broke in next.

"That'll be me as well, Lupin."

"If Juliette likes you, you're golden. Count me in." With that, the train ride lost it's awkward air and we were caught in conversation for the rest of the time, only stopping when I went over to another compartment with some upper year girls to change.

"Firs' 'ears this way!" I stopped to stare up at the tall man. He was like a giant!

"Come along, don' be dilly dallying." We followed him to a mass of rowboats, "Four to a boat!"

I was the last to get on. Sirius offered me a hand and I took it great fully, glad to not risk falling into the dark depths of the lake.

"Thanks, Sirius." He nodded.

"Not a problem," I grinned.

"So I could pull you in with me if I fall?" He looked back.

"No." I laughed.

"So what house do you think you'll be?" He scoffed.

"Of course I'll be a Slytherin. I'm a Black, I have to be or my mum will disown me." I nodded.

"Okay, I'm guessing I'll be a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I'm a Potter, after all." He nodded and we were all quiet as the boats landed.

"I am professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. Follow me." We walked into the room ans I immediately looked up, smiling as I saw the twinkling stars of the enchanted ceiling. Once we reached the end of the aisle, the hat began singing. Once it was finished, Sirius was called to be sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I paled along with him while Gryffindor cheered, out of the corner of my eye I saw Bellatrix sneer at him in disgust and Cissa turned her head away. He'd seen it too. Slowly, he moved to sit down. Slightly shaking. I watched as the other students were sorted and smiled when Remus and James were put into Gryffindor. I was next.


End file.
